User blog:MainLineEngines/The Phantom Express
Well, as promised, here's the rewrite of The Phantom Express, a preview to the sixteenth season of Adventures on Rails which starts airing February 3rd. Plot It was a dark and foggy night on the Island of Sodor. Percy was at Tidmouth Sheds, excited to get going on his first mail delivery to Ulfstead Castle. "I'm so excited! I'll get to see the Castle in the dark!" Percy chuffed. "I wouldn't be as excited as you are," James said. "Why not?" "I'd be afraid of the Phantom Express!" he boomed. (Edward, Gordon and Henry roll eyes) (Thomas and Emily sigh) "What's the Phantom Express?" asked Percy, now trembling with fear. "He haunts the Castle every night, didn't you know," the red engine explained to the now trembling Avonside. "Well, no, I mean, now, yes, I do know." "There's no such things as ghost," Thomas reasurred. "James, stop being silly, and go to sleep," Gordon added. "But its true!" James cried out. "No it is not," Henry replied. "Don't worry, Percy. Just get going on your delivery," Edward soothed. "Don't let the Phantom Express catch you!" James called as Percy left. "Don't be funny, James," Edward said crossly. "Silly little engine," James laughed. "In sensable terms, that's not funny," Emily said. Percy was dreadfully nervous as the mail sacks were being unloaded. Suddenly, there was a puffing sound, and steam came out of the tunnel. "Its the Phantom Express! James was right! Back, Driver! Back!" "Hullo! I see you've brought the mail today," said Stephen, and Percy sighed in relief. "Yes, I have." "Hullo, Percy. Have you seen the Phantom Express?" James asked, appearing alongside. "Ah! James, I thought you were collecting the milk." "I was. ''But I traded jobs with Thomas to bring coal for the castle fires here." "The Phantom Express?" asked Stephen, puzzled. "Haven't you heard? He haunts the castle every night, looking for little engines to spite, and capture." "I've seen or heard no such thing." "But I've seen him every night!" James insisted. Suddenly, there was an eerie howling sound! "Ah!" It was only an owl, but Percy and Stephen didn't know that. "I hope it doesn't catch you!" "Meet up when we finish our jobs?" Percy asked. "Yes, just to be safe," Stephen confirmed and the two engines puffed away. Meanwhile, James was planning. . . "To scare some little engines tonight. He he he he!" He rolled into a siding and turned off his lamp, and waited, silently. As Stephen puffed past, James blew his whistle! His whistle sound was disorted by some nearby pipes! "Help! Its the Phantom Express!" cried Stephen. However, he was too scared to realize the drawbridge was raised! His crew jumped as he crashed into the moat! "Ouch!" Percy meanwhile had finished the mail run, and waiting to meet up with Stephen. "I hope the phantom hasn't gotten him," Percy puffed to himself. Then, James rolled alongside Percy, and began making spooky groaning noises! "Ah! It's the Phantom Express! It's after meeeeeee!" James was having fun! (Percy slides into moat) "Well, I see you've found the meeting place." (Both chuckle nervously) James had now decided to reveal the truth. But, he couldn't find Percy and Stephen anywhere. He began to believe in his own story! "What if, the Phantom Express, really is true!" he thought. "We have to get out of here," said Percy. "Let's blow our whistles. Maybe someone will hear us," suggested Stephen. James heard this and was alarmed! "It's the Phantom Express! Quick! DRIVER! RUN!" James dashed away faster than lightning. "It's the Phantom Express!" James cried as he neared the Dairy. "James, what's with all the noise, and why aren't you collecting the milk," asked the Fat Controller. "I've seen the Phantom Express! Its at Ulfstead Castle!" "Come on then, James. Let's go ghost hunting." James, Thomas, and the Fat Controller approached the castle. Percy and Stephen were still whistling. "You hear it. Its the Phantom Express!" (Thomas rolls eyes) "Hmm. Apparently, our Phantom Express, is here!" said the Fat Controller shining his lamp at Stephen and Percy. "Hullo," the two engines said nervously. Thomas soon fetched Rocky, and the two engines were lifted back onto the rails. Percy explained what had happened, and James apoligized. "I am not amussed at all by your ghost trick. So, as a punishment, you will do Percy's nighttime mail run for a whole month." "No!" All the engines now know that are no such things as ghost. (Owl hoots and winks) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Stephen *Rocky (''non-speaking role) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Ulfstead Castle *Sodor Dairy Category:Blog posts